The Lonestar Love
by Edwardwify
Summary: A romance between Jasper and an OC character. Crappy summary. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome to Texas

Kari's pov

Have you had one of those days where if it could go wrong it did? Well that's what happened to me. I was suppose to be moving to France or someplace like that; but am I? No. My dad's job transferred him to….Texas! He's an army solder. He was wounded in action and was doing some thing we can't know. And now he's been transferred. He's to recuperate and then go back.

Go back. God! I hated it. The money my dad made was great. I mean I guess there is a price for one's life. But….thinking about my daddy not coming home someday frightened the hell out of me.

I couldn't begin to imagine what my mother felt. The fear of him not coming home someday had to be hard for her too.

My parents were really close. They were more than just married. They were each other's best friend and their love was incredible. I was just glad to be a representation of that love. I hoped someday I'd find love like that.

My mom was a teacher. She was going to be teaching at the college I'm to start next year. I was taking child development classes. I was training to become a Social Worker.

My mom was a great woman. She loves me so much and at times she can be over protective. But that's her way of loving you. And to show that love she followed my dad to Texas without complaint.

Now don't get me wrong. There is nothing wrong with the Lonestar State. Well….one thing. It's hot! But from what I saw on the state when I googled it it's beautiful!

I hate the heat though. You get all sticky and sweaty. It's nasty. And yet; here I am on a plane going to….Texas.

I had my long strawberry blond hair in a braided pony tail. Though I'm doubting it will help in that heat.

I pulled my compact out to check my make up. My aqua blue eyes stared back at me. I was thin, and stood five foot three.

I looked over and saw my mom and dad talking. They were all so happy. Grr. I made a face and turned back to the window. How was I going to have any fun this summer? I knew no one.

The stewardess came on and told us to buckle up for landing. I claimed my things at the luggage pick up and followed my parents to the taxi. Hi ho hi ho it's off to home we go.

I took a window seat in the taxi and watched as Texas went by in blur.

I chuckled as I thought of something. I wondered if everything really was bigger in Texas. Hehe.

When we pulled up to our house I saw it was a really pretty place. It was a big Victorian house with a wrap around porch. It was a dark yellow with white shutters. But my attention was drawn next door.

There was a butt towards me. Yes; a butt. And a cute one at that. It was bent over a car. "Kari." I turned to my mom and grabbed my bags.

I took my things to my room not paying attention to it and ran out the door. "I'm going to introduce myself to our neighbor." I said and took off. Maybe Texas wasn't going to be so bad after all.

I made sure I looked good and walked over. "Hello." I said to the bent over form.

Bam! He busted his head on the hood. He turned to me. "Darn, that hurt." He looked up and saw me. "Howdy." He rubbed his head.

My lord he was hot! He was around six foot and slim but had muscles. He had shoulder length honey blond hair and beautiful baby blues. He was shirtless and in a pair of warn out greasy blue jean shorts. He was yummy.

He was all tan…..and beautiful. "Hello. I moved in next door. I'm Kari Nickels."

That was when I noticed he was checking me out. I was glad what I had chosen to wear. I was in a red tank top, black jean shorts and my brown sandals.

"Hi Kari I'm Jasper Whitlock." He really and I mean really; had that Texas slang and southern draw, and my god was it sexy. "Are yah new to Texas?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. We just moved here from Georgia." I answered felling like an idiot.

He smiled and wiped his hands. "I'd shake yer hand but ewe." He showed me his hands. They were covered in oil or something like. I wasn't sure. I didn't really care. I was watching his face.

"That's okay Jasper." I smiled at him. He blushed! I had never seen a boy do that before; but he did! And he made it look hot.

My heart was racing! He just cleared his throat. "So….um have ya seen anything yet? I mean site seeing." He turned back to the car. I watched his muscles flex as he worked under the hood of his car.

"Nope. We landed today." I watched his strong looking hands put the cap back on when he finished adding oil.

Then I heard, 'All Ready There' by Lonestar playing. He wiped his hands. He then using a rag he picked up his phone.

He smiled at me. "Yep?" he said into the phone.

I started to walk away to give him privacy but he tapped my shoulder. He covered the mouth piece, "Please don't go." He looked so sad at that thought. I couldn't leave him.

I smiled. I nodded and walked around looking at the car as he talked.

I realized what it was. "Oh my god this is a Stang!" It was baby blue and, "And convertible too!" Ford Mustangs were my favorite cars.

Without thinking I started checking it out more. I was peaking in the window to see the inside when I heard. "Naw. I'm busy tonight." He was still on the phone.

The inside was white and blue leather. Odd switch. I walked on down and saw horses on the door running.

"I love your car." I said walking back up to him.

"Thanks. I bought her in a junk yard and fixed her up." He paused and said,

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to someone else." He spoke into the phone.

Pause.

"Shut up. I got-a go." He started to close his phone. "Because I have company." He winked at me. I blushed this time! He was driving my heart crazy.

He was getting mad; but not at me. "I'm a not lie-in." He spoke harshly.

To help him out I spoke again closer to him. "I really love your car."

I heard the voice on the phone. "Is that a babe?"

"Yeah. She moved in next door and came to introduce herself." He smiled as I leaned on his car and winked at him.

He winked back. "I'm not make-in no promises Edward. I'll chat with ya later. Bye buddy." Then he closed the phone.

"My apologies. I don't usually answer the phone when I have company but Edward is persistent. He'll a keep a call-in." he reached for the hood and I moved. He closed it and looked at me.

"So Jasper, what are you not making promises about?" I followed him to a sink in his carport. Yes, I watched his butt.

He turned on the water. "There is a fair tonight. It's….." he paused and looked at his hands. He seemed to be unsure of what to say.

His torso was so sexy. I could see all his muscles and his six pack abs.

He looked….nervous. "Jasper; what's wrong?" I was worried it was me.

He turned to face me when he was done. "It's couples night tonight. Edward's wonder-in if I'm coming and…..bringing you." He put his hands on the sink and looked down at it. "He can be a prick some times; I'm tell-in ya." He shook his head and threw the towel in the sink.

I moved closer and had a thought. Why not? He's hot, he's seems sweet, and he was a gentleman. "So….?"

He turned to me. "So; what darl-in?"

I smiled at him. "I love fairs. I haven't been to one in years." I said honestly.

It was as if a light turned on. He lit up. "Would ya like to go to the fair with me?"

"Yeah. I would." I smiled. "Do we go in your Stang?" I looked back at the car.

He lit up more. "If ya wanna. I need a shower and then we can head out. I'll come to your house and get you. It's only right." He was so….Ahhh.

My parents were going to love him! I think part of me already did. "Okay; I'll go do the same. See you in about an hour or so?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. Can I walk you to your door?" he offered his arm. I smiled up at him. He moved a loose strand of my hair off my face. His touch sent tingles down my body.

I took it and let him walk me to my house. His arm was strong and toned.

"Well here's where we part for now. I'll be back as soon as I can." He smiled at me with those white teeth of his. I stole a glance of his lips. They were full and very kissable….maybe later.

I found it very hard to let go of him but I had to and ran up to my room and quickly dug through my packed things and find my rose bath stuff and a nice outfit. I had my own bath in my room and I locked the door to my room so I could leave the bathroom one open. It was to darn hot to close it as I went to shower.

As the water fell on my head he ran through my mind. His voice; like when he said my name. And his eyes. Oh those eyes; those beautiful blue eyes. Being around him was….dreamy.

I knew I was falling irrationally fast; but I couldn't help it. He seemed so right. It was as if he already owned my heart. And truth be told; I didn't want it back.

I bathed, shaved and shampooed and got out. I slid my robe on and then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked out the window and saw…..Jasper! Our rooms were across from each other!

I slid my window open and tried to get his attention. I picked up a pen and tossed it at his window. It hit it's mark and he turned. He waved and smiled at me.

He was gathering something in his hands. Clothes.

I needed to get dressed! I closed the blinds and dressed. I put on my pink flutter sleeve top; then I slid on my white pink flower tie belt shorts. After putting on my pink socks I slid my dainty feet into my white vans casual shoes. I added my rose necklace, earrings and bracelet.

I added my make up, did my hair in a long braided pony tail and grabbed my purse. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled for them.

"Kitchen!" mom yelled.

"I have a date. I'm going to the fair. Is that okay?" I asked as I walked in.

"Who are you going with?" dad asked.

"That was fast." Mom added.

"Jasper Whitlock. He lives…" Ding dong. "Right next door. And he's here."

I grabbed my white Drwcys cardigan and followed my parents to the door.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Nickels. I'm Jasper Whitlock." He was dressed in jeans with his black shirt tucked in with a black belt around his waist. He had on a tan leather jacket and converse on his feet. He even had some kind of necklace around his neck.

"Good evening Jasper. It's nice to meet you. How old are you; if I may ask?" my father asked.

"Of course ser. I'm twenty-one ser."

"That's not to bad a difference. She's nineteen." My mother stated embarrassing me.

"What are your plans for the evening?" my father asked as I slid my cardigan on.

"Well ser, it being early I thought perhaps dinner and then we're off to the fair." He smiled politely.

"Okay." My dad started to pull out his wallet. He started to hand me money.

"That's not necessary ser. I'll pay for everything. I asked her out. It's only right." He looked so serious.

"Okay Mr. Whitlock. Take care of her. Have her home by twelve." My father shook his hand.

"Will eleven do? My curfew is then." He asked as I walked up to him.

"That will be fine son. You kids have a good time."

"I think my dad likes you." I said as we walked to his car. He had drove up to my house. He opened the door for me. I'd expected nothing else from him.

"I'm glad. I like him too. What are their names kitten? I'm just curious." He closed the door for me.

When he was in he put on his seatbelt so I did the same. "Amoria and Nickolas." I said.

" I like them. Her name is pretty. I should warn ya….I get picked on a lot and teased. You maybe too; being with me." He gripped the steering wheel. "Ya can back out if ya want."

I saw the pain and fear in his eyes. "Jasper?"

"Yes?" he stared strait a head.

"Start the car. It's hot in here." I gently spoke. He turned and looked at me.

"Really?" he was so unsure of himself.

"She hurt you; bad, didn't she?" I asked watching his face. He had the tell-tell signs of a recent broken heart.

He looked at my eyes. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. It's all over your face Jasper." I reached out and stroked his clean shaven face. He closed his eyes.

He sighed; with his eyes still closed he said, "This is wonderful. I'd forgotten how nice a girl's touch was."

"Oh god. What did she do to you?" I cupped his face in my hands. He jumped but didn't pull back.

He was silent but he soon had tears! "Jasper!" I let go of his face and got out of the car. I ran to his side and opened the door. "Come here Jasper." I offered him my arms to run to.

He got out and I pulled him into my arms. He was hesitant for a moment then his arms draped around me. "You don't have to cry Jasper. I'm not her. I won't hurt you. If you need to cry lets go someplace else. Just us. Alone. We can talk and you can cry if you need to." I was babbling; but I didn't care.

He tightened his grip on me and I let him. We stood their awhile and then he gently rubbed my arms up and down and then pulled back. His eyes were red. "I bet I look a fright."

I looked up at him with my arms still around his waist. "No. In pain Jasper. You're in pain."

He stroked my cheeks with him thumbs. He took in and let out a deep breath. "I was."

"But you're not anymore?" I asked closing my eyes and leaning into his hand.

"That depends." He softly spoke as he stroked my face.

"On what?" I asked.

"On you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Do I have a reason not to be in pain anymore?" his breath was closer to my face. It was warm and smelt like aquafresh toothpaste. His cologne was…..breathtaking. It made me lightheaded.

"Yes." I answered softly as he seemed to be getting closer. My heart raced.

Tell me; is the reason you?"

I gripped the sides of his shirt in my fists. "Yes." I said yet again. It seemed with every time I said it my voice became quieter.

"Are you sure?"

"Jasper?" I was getting impatient.

"Yes Kari?"

He was inches from my face now. "For god sakes kiss me already."

He didn't have to be told twice. He cupped my face and his lips claimed mine with passion. His kiss was strong, demanding, yet tender. My hands found their way to the nape of his neck and I wrapped my arms around him. His hands moved to the back of my head and to the center of my back holding me close.

When he pulled back slowly we both stared at one another. "Wow." He smiled at me.

"Yeah. Wow. And a few other things like that. That was incredible for a first kiss." I was panting a little.

"I was your…." His eyes got wide for a moment. "You've never been kissed before? Ever?"

"Not really. I've been peck kissed. But nothing like that!" I traced his lips. "I can't wait for the next one."

He smiled. "You don't have to." He leaned in and kissed me again. And yet again my arms slid around him.

"Kari?"

"Yes?" I laid my head on his chest.

"As much as I love this I need to feed you."

"Okay Jazz."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First Date

Jasper's pov

When we pulled up to the restaurant she waited on me to open the door. I had taken her to where all the kids hang out at. It was a restaurant with a dance floor.

I offered her my arm and we walked to the door. She paused. "Is something wrong?" I asked worried. She put her hands palms flat in my chest.

"Well….Jazzy, I'm worried about what you said. About you being picked on. I don't want our first date to be…unpleasant." She smiled her beautiful smile at me. I was getting addicted to her beam.

She was so caring and full of compassion. I could tell she was earnest. She really cared. I reached up and stroked her face. "If we stay, or if

we leave, is up to you sweetheart. Don't worry about me." I smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned into my hand. I was more worried about her.

She loved my touch; and I loved touching her soft smooth face. After Kate I was worried I'd never love a girl again. She had used me and not only ripped my heart out she fed me to the wolves. Edward was the only one of my friends that stuck with me; him and his sister Bella and her husband Jacob and Edward's girlfriend Alice.

"What if they…" she started again.

"Kitten look at me." I rubbed my thumbs on her cheeks. My god her skin was so soft and smooth. I could keep my hands on her face forever.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. Those stunning blue eyes of hers stared deep into mine. "Yes Jazzy?" God! I loved hearing her call me that. I was falling hard real quick. I knew it was fast; but I didn't care.

All of her was pulling me into a world I had long since forgotten existed. Her carrying eyes, her companionate nature, her lovely hair, her perfume, the way she never hesitated to touch me. And let's not forget her lips. The way they fill on mine. I couldn't let them hurt her.

"Listen to me. I'm more worried about you. You are innocent of all of my past. It's you I worry about. It's you I care about. If you want to stay; we stay. If you want to leave we leave. It's up to you." I moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. She was staring strongly at me.

"Okay. We stay. But;" she put up a finger.

"But what kitten?" I asked stepping aside to let others pass. She followed me.

"If they hurt you; in anyway we leave.

Promise?" she looked in my eyes. I could tell she was serious. "Promise me Jasper; promise me!" she was really worried.

I grabbed both her hands in mine. I kissed them. "Promise." I gave her the most reassuring smile I could master. She didn't look convinced but she nodded.

"Will this work kitten?" I asked when we reached a booth. It was shaped like a U. We sat in the middle of it.

"This is fine." She slid in and I sat beside her. I handed her a menu. She looked around at the place.

"Hi. Welcome. Could I get you a drink to start with?" a girl asked. I recognized her. She had been here a long time.

"What would you like kitten?" I asked her as she looked at her menu. "Umm….Mountain Dew. Please." She sounded unsure.

"One Mountain Dew and a Dr. Pepper please." I told the girl and she walked away.

"Jasper." Kari whispered beside me after a moment.

"Yes kitten?" I answered her looking up from my menu.

"This place is…expensive." She whispered.

I looked at her. I chuckled. "Kitten, my family is rich. I'm worth millions by myself. I made good investments. I'm really good at my job. Price is no object. I had saved up all my summer work one year and invested in the stock market. Then I bought a house. I fixed it up and sold it. I do this all the time. And over the last few years I saved all I made selling the houses and now….I'm loaded." I explained to her.

She looked at me wide eyed. "Okay. That is so cool." I thought her response was funny. She looked at her menu. The waitress returned with our drinks and asked for our orders.

She took our order and then left. I then turned to her. "While we wait kitten would you care to dance?" I reached for he hand. I hadn't danced in a long time and hoped it was something she liked. Truth be told I just wanted a reason to hold her in my arms.

And she didn't let me down. "I'd love to Jazzy." My lord I loved hearing her call me that.

I took her in my arms as ' Already There' by Lonestar started playing. She laid her head on my shoulder with her arms around my neck. Now that was something I could get use to.

I locked my arms around her waist and held her. It was….so magical having a girl in my arms again. What made it even better was she wanted to be with me.

When the song ended she looked up at me. "Can we dance again before we go to the fair?"

"If my girl wants a dance before we leave then that's what my girl gets." I offered her my arm and led us to our table. I was going to pamper this girl. She was worth it to me.

As we sat down the lady brought our food. As we ate I heard, "Four please." It was Edward.

When they were at a table he saw us. He walked over to our table. "Hi Jazz." He said with Alice at his side with his arm around her.

"Hi Edward this is Kari Nickels. Kari this is my best friend in the world Edward Mason and his girlfriend Alice Brandon. Guys this my girl Kari. She just moved here from Georgia." I noticed as she seemed to hunker closer to me. It was if she couldn't get close enough. The only bad thing about this was the smell of her perfume was kinda…dare I say it? Turning me on.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Edward smiled.

"Welcome. So what do you think of our state so far?" Alice asked her.

She looked up at me. "I'm loving it so far." Her cheeks turned pink. I got what she meant when she said it.

"Umm Edward? We should go and let them be. Are you going to the fair?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." I answered as Kari gripped my hand under the table. Her hand was shaking.

"Okay. We will see you guys there." Alice grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him away.

I turned back to her. Her grip was strong still on my hand. But her eyes were looking somewhere else. She seemed…frightened. And I didn't like it.

"Kitten? Kitten?" I kept trying. I stroked her cheek. She jumped and turned to face me. The look in her eyes was complete fear. My protective instincts kicked in.

"Kari? What is it?" I asked cupping her face in my hands.

"I….It can't be." She just shook her head pulling her chin from my hands.

"Kitten; talk to me. Why are you scared?" I grabbed her face again. I didn't like her being scared.

She swallowed hard and looked at my face. "It's okay."

I looked deep in her eyes; "No it's not. Your frightened." I disagreed with her.

"Jazz ; let's eat and get out of here. Okay?" she stroked my cheek. "Please."

"Okay Kitten. What was that about?" I asked as I drove us to the Fair.

She's leaned back against the seat. "Jazzy; there was a man there that I knew that was in the army. He…did something. I don't know what but daddy always said he was dangerous. He got off on a technicality. Daddy always said to stay away."

I sighed. "Kitten he probably didn't see you." I kissed her hand. I just hoped I was right.

"I hope not." She closed her eyes.

When we go to the fair she seemed to ease up. We were riding the carousel and we were in the carriage.

She turned to me. "You called me your girl earlier. You said what I want I get?" she snuggled closer. There was no space between us. I loved this. She was mine. I could tell. Her actions said more than her words.

"I do see you as my girl; so what does my girl want?" I asked cupping her face in my hands.

"A kiss." She closed her eyes in anticipation.

I smiled and leaned towards her. Her little arms wrapped around my neck and I kissed her gently as I did before. Her lips were so tender and sweet I got lost in the kiss.

So did she. She then did something I didn't expect. She climbed in my lap and she moaned against my lips. Oh my god; she was getting lost in my kiss.

I didn't think. I just felt with my heart. I grabbed her and held her to me. When we finally pulled back she smiled and laid on my chest. My heart raced and was sure she could feel it.

"Mine." She whispered holding onto me.

"Yes. And your mine." I kissed her lips with passion. She went; "Mmm." against my lips. That was a major turn on.

When the date was over I walked her to her door. "I had a good time. Thank you." She looked at my eyes as she talked; as she seamed to always did.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow?" I smiled at her. I knew I'd dream about her.

"Till tomorrow Jazzy." She reached up and I kissed her. When we pulled back she hugged me and after our good byes were said I drove on home and sighed when I walked into my room. "Jasper, boy; you are so far gone."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kari's pov

I was watching the rain that next day as my mom ran up. "Honey; we're off. Your dad's going to a friend's. And Jasper is downstairs. You might want to rescue him from your dad." She kissed my head.

I was thrilled. I ran down and saw Jasper on the sofa. "Yes ser. I agree." Jasper was saying as I ran in. He didn't see me at first.

"Hi Jasper!" I was so thrilled to see him. He leaped up and walked over to me. He was just as happy to see me.

"Hi kitten. How are you this morning?" he moved my hair off my shoulders. The contact was wonderful.

"Good now that you're here." I smiled at him. He smiled back and then looked at my parents.

"I'm your babysitter for the day." Jasper stated. I thought he was kidding until I saw the look on his face and realized he was dead serious.

"Say what?" I looked at him.

"Yep. Your parents don't like leaving you alone. So I'm staying here." He lifted my chin. "With you." His eyes bore into mine. I wondered what thoughts and feelings he hid there.

"Thanks for watching her. See you later honey." My mom hugged us both and then was out the door. My dad hugged me and then after shaking Jasper's hand he left.

"So, what do we do babysitter?" I teased him. I couldn't believe my parents left me alone with a boy…well a man. I mean I was an adult but it still made me wonder.

He looked at my clothes. "Pajama day kitten?" he looked me up and down.

I looked at myself. I was still in my pajamas. "I was reading and watching the rain." I admitted.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked taking my hand in his. It was a nice feeling.

"No. Not yet. And yes; I stay in my pjs on rainy days baby." I smiled up at him. He was so handsome I could stare at him all day.

He lifted my head and kissed me. "Nice. So, now that I'm here you keep on the pjs?" he seemed amused by that thought.

"Yep." I smiled at him. "So; you paid for the fair. I fix brunch. Come on Jazzy." I pulled him behind me.

He followed me to the kitchen. He plopped up on a bar stool and rested his elbows on the bar. "So what are we having?" he asked as I looked in the fridge. I gave up and decided on homemade pizza.

I got out the yeast, flour and olive oil. And turned to Jasper. "Will you give me that big bowl?"

He leaped up and got the bowl. "So what are we having?" He kissed my cheek before returning to his seat.

"Homemade pizza." I answered as I measured the water.

"Cool. I've never had homemade bread before." He stated. "Can I help?"

"Not this time. You watch. I know; you ask me questions and I ask you. We can get to know each other better that way." I suggested as I worked.

"Okay who goes first?" he asked playing with a fake fruit boul.

"You." I added the flour and yeast then the oil.

"Okay. Ummm…Why did you move here?" he asked as I worked. He rolled a fake apple back and forth.

"My dad was transferred. He's in the army…" I started.

"Yeah…he told me that much." He sounded annoyed. "He told me all that. I was wondering why you didn't stay." He thumped the fake fruit.

I looked at him confused. "Stay? You mean in Georgia?" I cut up the pepperoni.

"Yeah." He continued to thump the fruit. I could tell he was really wanting to ask something else. But I answered his question.

"To be honest; daddy told me I didn't have a choice. I don't know what he told you." I finished the dough and put it in the oven to pre-cook.

I leaped up beside him. "I take it you've lived here your whole life? I mean you said you and Edward were childhood friends." I decided to change that topic.

"Yeah. I was born and raised here kitten. My turn right?" Well I didn't much in that question.

"Yep." I answered him.

"And you will be honest?" Okay. Now were getting somewhere. He was going to finally get to his true question.

"Jasper; just ask." I gave him a warm smile.

"Had you ever had a boyfriend before me?" I figured he'd ask that eventually.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Once." I looked away. "But…." I really didn't want to remember it.

He lifted my face. "But what Kitten?" I could tell he was more worried than curious.

I looked at him. "That guy at the restaurant? You remember him?" I decided he deserved to know.

"Yes. You were scared of him; no more like terrified." He answered. He moved a strand of loose hair off my face.

"Yeah…well he had a son." I just couldn't bring myself to look at him.

Jasper got to his feet. "I don't think I want to hear anymore of this." He groaned.

"You asked Jazzy." I sighed.

"Did you….love him?" he put his hands in his pockets and stared out the window. I could see this was hurting him and I hated it.

"How can you love a monster?" I replied hoping he'd turn to face me.

He turned and looked at me. "What?" His eyes told me this was important to him.

"His name was Ryan. His father and mine were friends." I walked over and stood beside him.

"That's who father we saw at the restaurant. He asked me out and I said yes. But god; I wish I hadn't." I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Why?" he stroked my cheek. I leaned into his hand. That brought a smile to his face.

Then his smile faded. "Because he beat the hell out of me constantly." I dropped into a chair. There; I finally said.

Jasper knelt at my feet as I began to cry. "He beat you!" he turned to the stove as the timer went off. He went and turned the oven off and returned to me. He led me to the living room and we sat on the loveseat.

"What happened kitten?" he cupped my face.

"One day he and I were having dinner with my parents. They went to the den leaving him and myself alone." I stared at his eyes as he did mine.

"They didn't know he was beating you did they?" he looked as if he was going to cry himself.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeves and he handed me a Kleenex. "No. I hid it well. He threatened to rape me if I ever told."

"Oh my god." He sighed sadly. "What happened kitten?"

"He peck kissed me and then he tried to…he wanted sex from me. I refused and then… then the next thing I know he was hitting me! My parents rushed in and my dad threw him off of me."

Jasper just moaned as I continued. "When my dad told his; his father said I was a slut. That I had been teasing him. That I was leading him on. My dad believed me." I had been so glad of that fact.

He picked me up and sat me in his lap. "Tell me the rest Kitten."

"Well when they both went back over seas something happened. All I know was his father was dishonorably discharged and my dad was wounded. And my dad said we were moving and here I am." I sighed feeling defeated though I wasn't sure why.

I looked at my lap. I just couldn't bring myself to look at his face.

"You know you can trust me; right? You know I won't hurt you like that." He lifted my chin.

I looked at his eyes. I locked my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. Our foreheads rested on each others. "I trust you with my life and my heart." I admitted.

He kissed me gently. "Thank you. I trust you too."

"What about you Jazzy? Who was your first girlfriend? More like who broke your heart?"

He gently pulled back. "Oh, you mean Kate." He sounded….sad.

"Yeah Kate." I traced my finger over his heart. "How did she break this?"

He placed his hand over mine. He took in and let out a deep breath. "We met at Edward's house. It was a New Years Eve party. We danced and talked and when it was time we kissed." He sighed.

I looked away as I asked; "Did you like kissing her?" I wasn't sure why I had asked that.

He lifted my chin. "No. She was just a New Years kiss. But I did think she was pretty. So Edward encouraged me to ask her out. So I did." He groaned.

"Oh." I felt my heart race. "Did you ever love her?" I felt my chest tighten.

"I thought I did. But I realized I didn't. I caught her having sex at a party. When I broke up with her she was pissed. I told her it was because she was a slut. I know I shouldn't have said that; but I was so hurt." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What did she do?" I traced his face.

He took in and let out a deep breath again. "She told everyone that we slept together and that I was a horrible lover. That I called her awful things and I was a terrible kisser and stuff like that. It made every girl I asked out refuse me. By the time she told the truth the damage was done. You are the first girl to have anything to do with me in two years." He traced my lips. "And I conceder myself the luckiest man in the world."

I was shocked. "I can't believe that."

"Why not?"

"Because you are incredibly handsome. You are sweet. Loving and…sexy as hell. How could a girl ignore you. I mean…all I saw was…" I froze as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You saw what?" he had this goofy look on his face. "Tell me."

"Your ass." I hid my face in his chest as I blushed.

He chuckled.

"But I remember you checking me out."

"I had to. I had to make sure there really was a beautiful girl talking to me. That you weren't a dream." He just pulled me close.

"And now?"

"I'm still worried I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone. I couldn't handle that." He looked down.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" he held fast to me.

"I promise. Unless it's with you." I turned and wrapped myself around him. He moaned into my lips as I kissed him with passion. I soon felt his stiffness under me as he moaned.

"Kitten please…I can't….we can't. Oh god."

"I love you Jasper. I'm here. You can count on me." I nibbled his ear.

He looked in my eyes. "I love you too Kitten. My heart is yours for the taking. All you have to do is say the word."

"I want your heart." I kissed his lips.

"It's yours. Can I have yours?" he asked tracing my heart.

"It was yours from the moment I met you." I answered.

He wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his shoulders. "My Jasper."

"My Kari." He answered me.

Then my stomach told on me. "We have a pizza to finish." I said.

"I'll pick a movie to watch." He said as I got up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jasper's pov

As she finished the pizza I looked through their movies and let what was said between us sink in. It was official. I was no longer single. The best part was she loved me. She new my past and she loved me anyway. That thrilled me beyond words.

The part that made me mad though was what brought her here. But I had to admit I was glad she was. I had been so lonely for so long! It was awful having to watch my friends and their mates and feeling lonely.

I stole a glance at her as she worked. She was so beautiful. And she was mine. I turned and went to back to looking at their movies. They had so many.

"Did you pick one?" she asked as her arms slid around my waist. I pulled her closer. She smelt so good. Like a fresh rose garden.

"No. I got preoccupied." I admitted kissing her head.

"With what?" she asked looking up at me.

"You." I looked down at her.

She smiled up at me. "I distracted you did I?" she looked at me amused.

"Yes." I kissed her head. I couldn't seem to keep my lips off of her.

"So…what would like to watch?"

"Dear John." I stated.

"Hmm. Okay." That was when her phone rang.

"Let me get that." She walked over to a table and picked up her cordless.

"Hello? Yes this is Kari; who is this?"

I watched as her face turned to horror. "How did you get this number?"

I threw the movie on a table and rushed to her side. Her hands were shaking. "Leave me alone!" she was tremulous in terror.

She had tears falling down her face. "I'm not doing that! Ever! Leave me alone!"

"I'm not yours! Leave me alone Ryan!" she was begging.

I took the phone from her and spoke to the boy. "You heard my Kitten. She's not available nor is she alone. I'm with her." I said sternly as I watched the one I loved being taken over by her fears.

"And you are?" Ryan asked. He sounded pissed which made me happy.

"Her boyfriend and protector. That's all you need to know." I answered as she paced the floor.

"So she's cheating on me. The slut."

That pissed me off even more. "She's not cheating on you. She never belonged to you; and she's not a slut. Don't call her again." I hung up and turned to her.

"He found me Jazzy! He saw me! Oh god!" she was shaking. "He's going to kill me! I just know it!"

I wrapped her in my arms. "You're safe Kitten. I'm here. He'll never hurt you again." I held her as she cried. "I won't let him hurt you." I tried.

"I'm never going to be free. He's always going to find me! Never. I'll never be free."

I picked her up in my arms and carried her to the sofa and sat with her in my lap as she cried and clung to me. "Mumble….."

"What was that kitten?" I asked as she held onto me. Her grip make my shirt come untucked.

She looked up at me. Her beautiful blue eyes that were so happy; now were red and tearstained. "I would understand if you want to…." She started.

I interrupted her. "Don't even go there. I'm not leaving you." And I meant those words.

I gripped her face in my hands. "I'm not going anywhere." I looked deep in her eyes.

She had tears sliding down her face. "Thank you. I love you Jasper."

"Your welcome and I love you to."

We watched movies and it was around nine'o clock when I heard a car. Kari was sleeping in my lap with her wrapped in a blanket and my arms. She had fallen asleep earlier and I just couldn't bring myself to put her down.

Her parents walked in and saw she was sleeping. "So did she behave?" her mother stroked her head.

"Yes ma'am. But I should tell you both Ryan's father is in town and Ryan called her himself tonight." I knew they'd need to know.

"Oh no! What do we do?" her mother looked at her father.

"I have an idea; that is if you trust me." I offered. I had been thinking about it all night.

They looked at me. "Name it Jasper. What is your idea?"

"Every summer my friends and I go camping and such for a month. We stay gone for four weeks. If you will let me; I'll take her with me. She will be going from Texas to Forks Washington. I swear; I'll keep her safe." I waited for their answer.

Her parents looked at each other. "I think that would be a good idea. She is an adult anyway. Let her go." He father stated. That shocked me.

Her mother nodded. "I agree. When do you leave?" that caught me more off guard.

"I know it's early but we leave first thing tomorrow morning. We made the date before you arrived. If you don't want her to go…" I added. What they said next nearly knocked me for a loop.

"No. She's not safe here. At least on the road she'd be safe. He wouldn't be able to track her. All we ask is if you get her pregnant tell us and marry her."

I was blown away by this. "I give you my word; if that happens I'll marry her. I want to anyway….someday." I admitted.

"Good. Would you carry her to her bed?" her mother asked. I just tried to let all this sink in.

I nodded and got to my feet. I carried her to her room and laid her on her unmade bed. I moved her hair. She was so out of it she didn't realize I was there.

I kissed her lips and whispered in her ear. "Goodnight kitten. I love you."

"Jasss…" it sounded like a hiss. "Love…you…" she grabbed her cat and balled up. She was out cold. I smiled and went back down stairs.

Before I got out of her house her father stopped me. "What time will you pick her up? I'm mean no harm but the sooner she's out of the house the better."

"First thing in the morning. I promise and I'll take care of her. I love her." I confessed.

"We can see you do. We trust you. See you in the morning." I shook his hand.

"See you then ser."

"Jasper?" her mother stopped me.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Thank you. Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome." I said then went home to pack.

As I did so I couldn't believe her parents let me do this and wanted me to. I looked over at her window and saw her room was dark from where I had turned her light off myself.

I let the idea of making love to her pass my mind. I could picture her nude…I could picture her under me… "God Jasper! You perve." I scolded myself.

But her parents put that idea in my head. As I showered I thought of her. I did want her that way. But I wanted it to be something special. Our first time was going to be magical. I wanted it to be something she looked back on as something she cherished.

I then decided where I was taking her. I was going to take her scuba diving and to a cave that was headed under the water. When you go up after so far you were in a cave. It was beautiful. Yes; that's where we'd make love for the first time.

I just had to wait until we got there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kari's pov

"Kari! Kari!" I heard my mom yelling. I stretched and went to the door. I had dreamed about him all night. It was so….amazing and weird at the same time. We were at some beautiful place and…making love. Oh god! I was dreaming about making out with him! I woke and threw my head on the pillow. "My lord! Girl what has gotten into me?"

"Yes mom?" I called down while thinking of what Jasper and I could do today.

"There is some one here to see you!" she called up. I got to my feet.

"Send them up! I'm decent!" I called down and went to the bathroom. When I walked out Jasper was sitting on my unmade bed.

"Good morning kitten." He was in jeans, a blue shirt and tennis-shoes. He looked so hot.

"Hi Jazzy. What's going on? To what do I owe this great honor?" I sat beside him. He chuckled.

" I came to tell you the gang is going on a camping trip. Do you want to go? We do it every year. But this time…" he caressed my face. "I won't be alone." I loved when he touched me.

"I'd love to go. When do we leave?" I asked after giving him a kiss.

"In two hours. Edward will pick us up in his SUV. I've already packed." He got up and walked over to a box I hadn't gotten around to unpacking.

"Barbies? Aren't you a little old for these kitten?" he teased me.

"They are collectable ones from different states still in boxes." I said pulling my still packed suitcase from my closet.

I opened it to see what was in that one. Normal clothes. Perfect. I repacked my bath things and stuffed them in my bag.

"Will I need a sleeping bag?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." He answered looking at my porcelain dolls. "Oh my gosh! That one looks just like you!" he stated as I stuffed my pillows into a bag.

"It is me. There was this women that…Can you hand me that bag up there?" I asked reaching for my shoe bag.

He handed it to me. " Thank you. Anyway about the doll. The women made them look like who ever you wanted them too. So my mom sent a pic of me to this women and the money and then a month later the doll came and I've had her every since. Okay. I'm ready. Lets go." I picked up a bag.

He helped me carry my things. "I asked your parents before they left so they know you're with me. And my mom's fixing breakfast for all of us." He said opening the door at his house for me.

"That's nice of her." I said leaving my bags with his.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind but we share a tent." He rubbed the back of his neck. I pulled him down for a kiss. "I don't mind at all." I really didn't.

"Todd! Is that you baby?" A woman's voice called from the back of the house.

"Yes mama.." he winked at me.

"Todd?" I asked as he took my hand leading me to the back of the house.

"Yeah; she calls me by my first name. I like Jasper better. I saw the stone once and choose to go by that. My dad calls me T.J. You can call me whatever name you want as long as you call me yours." He stopped and planted a sweet kiss to my forehead. I giggled at his words.

I looked up at him. "I will forever call you mine. My middle name is Gracie." I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. It seemed as if every time we were this close my arms got a mind of their own. But; we shared the same thought- touch him.

"Hi kids." His mom said as she walked out. I only got a glimpse of her hair as she walked out. It was the same color as Jasper's.

He led me to a table. He took my hand in his and rested our elbows on the table. "Kitten, I need to tell you something." That worried me.

"Okay." I stared into the eyes of the man I was quickly falling in love with.

"Kate is coming to the camp out. Edward told me. She's dating a mutual friend of ours." He looked so….confused.

I leaned closer. "I have one thing to say on that." I squeezed his hand.

"What's that kitten?" he asked leaning closer.

"She better keep her hands off of you. She had her chance. She blew it. You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "Mine. And I don't share well." Kiss.

He snickered and pulled me into his lap. I was wrapped in his arms lost in a kiss when we heard; "Get some Jazz."

He groaned against my lips making them tickle. "I swear Jacob, really?" he looked up at the couple. I was watching his face.

I played with his hair running my fingers through the soft silky golden locks. His eyes met mine and we stared at one another. Our eyes locked on each other's. We just seemed to just….stare. I was drowning in his blue eyes. He reached up and touched my face. I leaned into his hand not breaking eye contact with him.

My heart was racing. My breathing was erratic. He stroked my cheek and as he did, "Jazzy…" slipped from my lips in a whisper. "Yes Kari." His response wasn't a question. It was agreement. He cupped my face. "Yes Kari." He pulled me closer and our lips locked. He drove me crazy. I moaned and then we heard. "That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. So little words, but they said….so much." Alice said in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Come on Edward. Without having to say hardly anything she showed she's committed to him, loves him, devoted to him and wants him in just that little of words and touches. Are you blind baby?"

"Really? Cool." They walked off and Jasper spoke to me.

"Did you really just do all that?" he asked starring into my eyes again.

"I don't know. I guess I did. I do feel all those things." I laid my head on his shoulder but he pulled back and looked at my face.

"Do you love me?" he looked so hopeful.

"Yes."

"Say it. Say you do. Please, say it." He had tears in his eyes.

I cupped his face in my hands. "Todd Jasper Whitlock I love you. I will always love you. No matter what happens. I will stand by you. I will always be here for you. You can count on me. I'm yours. I will be faithful and true only to you. I'm yours and yours alone. I love you Jasper. I swear my heart to you." It sounded like vows but I didn't care.

He had tears pouring down his face. "Oh god. You mean those words. I can see it in your eyes. I love you too Kari Gracie Nickels. I swear to love you. Stand by you and be faithful to you and only you. I will protect you and cherish you forever. You hold the only key to my heart. You had me from Hello." He kissed me again.

"Oh, how sweet." I heard behind me. The tone was sour.

"Hello Kate." Jasper said icily.

I turned to see a blond girl with brown eyes. She was thin and could pass as a model. She was dressed in a halter top, shorty shorts and…was she in heels?

She reminded me of a hooker. I bit my lip and turned back to Jasper. "I guess I should move to a chair." I was in his lap; but I wasn't straddling him. My legs hung over the side of the chair.

"No Kitten. You're fine." He smiled at me. "You stay. Please." He whispered the last word in my ear.

I returned his smile and wrapped my arms around his neck. "What my man wants; my man gets." Using his own words but tweaking them.

"Oh please." She mumbled. She was making me mad.

"Yes; please go away. Do you make it a habit to stare at your exs? And for god sake stop drooling over my man. It's disgusting; and not to say it's distasteful and dispirit. He'll never be yours. Get lost and stay that way….forever." I glared at her. Jasper held me tight to him and chuckled.

That was when a man I hadn't met yet walked up and put his arms around her. "There you are sugar. Hi I'm Rick. You must be Kari. It's nice to meet you." He seemed nice.

"It's nice to meet you too. And yes I'm Kari; Jasper's girlfriend." I made sure to add that last part.

"It's nice to meet you. Kate, we need to go. See you after while Jazz." He pulled her away.

I turned back to him. "I hate her."

He chuckled. "You and me both kitten." He hugged me. "You and me both."

"Breakfast!" his mom yelled.

"Jazzy?"

He held me away so he could look at me. "Yes kitten?"

"I love you." He grabbed my face and kissed me sternly. He then looked at me. "As I will forever love you."

"Todd! You and Kari come eat!" his mom yelled.

He sighed. "Come on kitten."

"Hi girl!" Bella smiled at me. She was the girl I saw at the restaurant. She was medium height with brown hair that went to her mid back. She had soft brown eyes. She was thin and very sweet.

She was sitting by an Indian guy. He was tall and muscular. "Kari, this my husband Jacob."

"It's a nice to meet you Kari."

"Likewise." I smiled at him. He had short black hair cut very short with brown eyes.

I glanced over and saw Edward's bronze hair was in his usual disarray

style but he was dressed more casual. His green eyes were fixed on his Alice's blue eyes.

Her black hair was up in a bun. She was around my four foot nine in height. She was thin too.

"Okay we're all loaded up. Let's go." Edward said as he helped Alice in. Edward was driving one SUV and Jacob was driving the other.

Edward, Alice, Jasper and I were in one. Kate, Rick, Bella and Jacob was in the other.

"We need to stop to get food before we hit the expressway." Alice said as I sat beside Jasper and held his hand.

He had moved me to the middle seat and had an arm around me. "Are you excited?"

I looked at him. "Oh yeah. Where are we going?"

"To our hang out at our place in Washington. We'll stop at a Hotel on the way. It's at least a three day drive kitten. Edward and I take turns driving." He kissed the top of my head.

"Yep. They usual switch around dinner time when we stop to eat. We usually skip lunch. That's why we stop at the store. Right baby?" Alice said to Edward.

"That's right love." He answered turning into a grocery store parking lot.

When we were out of the car Jasper pulled me to him. He penned me between it and him. His lips claimed mine. I locked my arms around his neck. When he pulled back he looked at me. He put an arm on either side of me with his palms flat on the car.

"Umm…." He said but didn't finish.

"Jazz? What is it?" I reached for his face.

"Your perfume….it's…" he blushed and turned away.

I looked at him confused. "What's wrong with my perfume?"

He grabbed me and pulled me against him. "This." I felt something hard against me.

My eyes opened wide. "It turns you on baby? Really?" I was totally shocked.

"Oh yeah. It makes me stiff as a board kitten. I'm not pushing for love making, just please, for my sake. Change your perfume." He stroked my cheek.

I blushed and gently rubbed against him. He groaned. "Unless you really want that; please stop kitten." Did I want that? With him? Hell yeah I did.

I got brave and I rubbed my hand over it. It was huge in his pants. He leaned back hitting his head on the car. I was in front of him so no one saw what I had done and the others had walked off earlier leaving us alone.

"Do you really love me that way? Do I really do that to you or just the smell of my perfume?" I had to know.

He looked at me. He pulled me back into the SUV and closed the door. He pulled me into his lap and claimed my lips. His hands started for my breast but he stopped. I put it there. He moaned and gently squeezed. I moaned. He let his other hand graze my bottom over and over a few times.

I felt a weird tingle and then I felt warm liquid coming from me. My body tingled more and he pulled back. "I want you; for you. It's just that perfume is making it hard for me not to take you. I don't want our first time to be in an SUV. The beach, the ocean, anything like that is better than here. You are not a slut and you will not be treated as one." He stated looking at my eyes.

"Do you have any condoms?" I asked him. I was doing this. I wanted him. I had never wanted anyone that way before. But I was aching for him.

"I can get some. Have you ever made love before?" he stroked a thumb against my peaked nipple.

"No." I smiled as he rod started softening. I however was still wet.

He smiled. "I made you cum."

"You did? That's what that was?" I was shocked.

"Yeah baby. I can smell it. You need to change kitten. Edward will be able to smell it too." He reached for my bag. He opened the door. "You change. I'll be right out here." He kissed me again and walked out.

I found me a pair of shorts and clean panties. He was right. I was wet. I used feminine wipes to clean myself until I could shower and dressed.

I walked out and he jumped in and changed. When he did he was in shorts. He took my hand. "Come on kitten. We need to shop too."

When walked into the supermarket I saw Edward shake his head and push his buggy. I knew he had noticed we had changed. I bet myself his mind was in the gutter. And he wouldn't be to far off.

I blushed and turned to Jasper. He got us a buggy and we started shopping. He stopped as I grabbed a pack of chips. I then noticed he had stopped walking all together. I rushed back to him. "Jasper what is it?"

He looked up at me. "Do…do you want me to…to..buy… I mean do you want me?" he was starring into the buggy.

It took me a moment then it hit me. He was

wanting to know if I wanted him to buy condoms. I locked my fingers in his hair. "The biggest box you can get." I whispered into his ear. He shivered and sighed.

"Are you sure? I mean….we just started going together." He moaned again.

"You never know. Besides; it feels like we have been together forever. We won't rush it. If it happens it happens. Okay Jazzy?" I smiled at him.

"Okay kitten." He began to walk again. When we were almost done I slipped away telling him I needed to get something. He gave me money and I took off. When I returned with my package he was paying for our things. He smiled at me.

"I got them." He said as he labeled our things. I gave him my bag to tag to.

"Can I ask what you bought?" he marked another bag.

I opened the bag. He gasped. "A blue teddy? Really?"

I blushed. "Just in case." I kissed him. He slowly shook his head. He took it out of the bag and put it in one of my suitcase.

"Only I need to see this." He closed my bag.

"Only you will see it." I smiled.

He caught on that I meant he was the only one I'd let see me in it.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jasper's pov

I couldn't believe I had bought a box of condoms. I was even more shocked she bought a teddy! I thought perhaps she bought….I don't know what I thought she bought but that was nowhere close. Thinking of her in it was….wow. Down boy; I told my shaft as it started hardening at just the thought.

"Are you guys hungry yet?" Edward asked as I day dreamed. Kari was quiet. I realized as her body seemed to slide that she was asleep and sliding out of the leather seat. Poor baby.

"I am a little but I don't know about Kari. She's out cold." I stroked her cheek. Then her tiny tummy told on her. She growled at us.

"Yep. She's hungry." I said as I held her close. Her hair tickled my nose as I smelt it. Roses. Her hair smelt like roses.

I loved having her in my arms. I pulled her closer and she snuggled against me. I realized her seatbelt had tightened against her waist. It was to tight. I reached and undid it and it slid back in place. I picked her up and held her. "Jazz…" slid from her lips as she slept. She was thinking of me in her sleep.

"Kitten? Wake up kitten." I stroked her cheek trying to wake my Briar Rose.

She stretched and looked at me. "Hi Jazzy." She reached up and traced my lips.

"Hello baby. It's time to eat." I said returning her smile.

"Oh. Okay." She traced my face and I kissed her gently. I couldn't get enough of her lips.

"Okay lover boy lets eat." Edward teased us.

When we returned Kate was and Kari were glaring at each other. "Keep you hands off of me! And Jasper! You….slut puppy!"

"You're a gold digger!" Kate shot a Kari.

"Don't talk about Kari like that Kate." I was pissed.

"She….she fell for you so quickly. What if she's after your money?"

"You're a fucking bitch!" Kari shot at her.

"So you think she's a gold digger? Is that it?" I snarled at her.

"I think so. And I think the reason she wants to make love to so bad is to get her pregnant so you have to support her." Kate's words made everyone gasp.

"Kate, you are a bitch and you are wrong. She had no idea what I was worth until lately. You're wrong and until you can accept her; stay away from her, and me." I turned to Rick.

"We can still camp together but I refuse to talk to her. I have to find Kari."

I ran out after her as Alice ran in and rammed into me. She and I almost fell in the floor.

"Jasper!" she was out off breath. " Sorry. She…she took off! She's a fast little thing! I couldn't catch her!" She looked pained. "I tried! She wouldn't stop!"

I realized she was worried. "It's okay Alice. Where which way did she run?" I had to find her.

"Towards the interstate! Jazz you have to catch her! She could be raped or killed! Or worse! Both!" she fell into me. I helped her to her feet as Edward ran out. He took Alice from me and I took off after Kari. "Find her!" I heard Alice yelling.

I got in the SUV and took off after my girl. As I got to the turn on to the expressway I saw her sitting on the side of the road further down the highway. She was balled up and crying leaning on the guardrail.

I got on the road as fast as I could and when I got closer to her I pulled over and leaped out. "Kari!" I ran to her.

She leaped up and ran to me. I held her as she cried. "It's okay Kitten. Your Jazzy is here. Shh, shh, shh,." I tried to comfort her. It pissed me off that she was crying; especially because of Kate.

She had a habit of interfering in my love life.

"I'm sorry." She said still wrapped in my arms. "How did you know which way I went?" she held so tight to me. I rested my cheek on her head. I was so relieved she was okay and in the safety of my arms.

"Alice." I sighed. "She told me. We need to go back." I stroked her hair.

"Are you mad?" she asked quietly.

"Why would I be mad kitten?" I lifted her face to look at her. Her beautiful eyes were red from crying. I took my pocket hanky out and dabbed her eyes.

"For us fighting." She blushed. "I had never said the F word before." Her beautiful cheeks were a bright red.

I chuckled. "Kitten I wasn't mad at you. I was shocked; but mad? No." I kissed her. "It would take a lot more than you saying the F word in front of my friends to make me mad at you. Come on kitten. It's not safe to hang out here." I was thrilled and relaxed as she let me lead her to the car. I was even more so when we were off the side of the highway all together.

When we returned to the restaurant we sat alone and then when we were leaving it was my turn to drive. When we walked to the SUV I helped Kari in and closed the door. Kari didn't speak to Edward or Alice. She was still upset.

When we reached the hotel I helped her out. She fell into me. "Easy kitten. I got you." I picked her up.

"Oops. I guess I'm more tired than I realized." She yawned.

I was worried she'd fall so I carried her into the building and that was when Jacob saw me. "Let me help you Jasper." He offered.

"Thanks. Will you hold her?" I asked I realized she had passed out again.

"Sure." He gently took her from me.

"Jazz…." Slipped her lips. She began to squirm. In her sleep she could tell I wasn't holding her. I had to say something to her before she made Jacob drop her.

"It'll be okay. Jacob is holding you for me. I'll get you back in a moment." I kissed her lips and she relaxed and went back to being asleep.

I paid for our room and Jacob held her as Bella got her bags and I got mine. "Thank you for getting Kari's things for me." I said as we walked.

"You're welcome Jasper." Bella smiled.

Jacob laid Kari on one of the beds and they left.

While Kari slept I showered and when I walked out she was still asleep. I dressed and walked over to her. "Kitten? Kari baby? Wake up kitten." I kissed her cheek.

She yawned and opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she looked around.

"In our hotel room. It's your turn to shower and change. If your to tired to shower you can change and shower in the morning." I suggested.

"I'll shower now." She got up and gathered her things. "After earlier….I need to." She blushed again and went to the bathroom.

As I waited on her I flipped through the channels on the tv. When she came out she was in those cute rose pjs she had been in this morning. She looked like a little kid in those. I loved them.

"Are you ready to sleep kitten?" I asked as she put her toothbrush and paste back in her bag. I took that chance to glance at her ass. It was small, heart shaped and cute and sexy as hell.

"Yeah." She walked over to me. She kissed me tenderly and said; "Good night Jazzy. Sweet dreams."

"Same to you kitten." I turned out the light after she was in was in bed.

I awoke to rustling sounds later on. I turned the light on and saw she was….well her bed was a mess. She had tossed and turned so much she had pulled the covers untucked. "Kitten? Is there something wrong?" I started to go to her.

"I don't sleep well away from home." She grabbed her stuffed cat and balled up and rolled over, and over.

I decided to let her be with me. "Come here kitten. You're never going to get to sleep that way." I spoke gently.

She didn't have to be told twice. She leaped in bed with me and I turned off the light. She snuggled into my chest. I held her close to me and soon she spoke ever so quietly. "Thank you Jasper. I love you."

I stroked her hair and smiled. "You're welcome kitten; and I love you too. Now you sleep."

As sleep started taking over in me I noticed that she let my name slip out again as I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Jasper's pov

I couldn't believe I had bought a box of condoms. I was even more shocked she bought a teddy! I thought perhaps she bought….I don't know what I thought she bought but that was nowhere close. Thinking of her in it was….wow. Down boy; I told my shaft as it started hardening at just the thought.

"Are you guys hungry yet?" Edward asked as I day dreamed. Kari was quiet. I realized as her body seemed to slide that she was asleep and sliding out of the leather seat. Poor baby.

"I am a little but I don't know about Kari. She's out cold." I stroked her cheek. Then her tiny tummy told on her. She growled at us.

"Yep. She's hungry." I said as I held her close. Her hair tickled my nose as I smelt it. Roses. Her hair smelt like roses.

I loved having her in my arms. I pulled her closer and she snuggled against me. I realized her seatbelt had tightened against her waist. It was to tight. I reached and undid it and it slid back in place. I picked her up and held her. "Jazz…" slid from her lips as she slept. She was thinking of me in her sleep.

"Kitten? Wake up kitten." I stroked her cheek trying to wake my Briar Rose.

She stretched and looked at me. "Hi Jazzy." She reached up and traced my lips.

"Hello baby. It's time to eat." I said returning her smile.

"Oh. Okay." She traced my face and I kissed her gently. I couldn't get enough of her lips.

"Okay lover boy lets eat." Edward teased us.

When we returned Kate was and Kari were glaring at each other. "Keep you hands off of me! And Jasper! You….slut puppy!"

"You're a gold digger!" Kate shot a Kari.

"Don't talk about Kari like that Kate." I was pissed.

"She….she fell for you so quickly. What if she's after your money?"

"You're a fucking bitch!" Kari shot at her.

"So you think she's a gold digger? Is that it?" I snarled at her.

"I think so. And I think the reason she wants to make love to so bad is to get her pregnant so you have to support her." Kate's words made everyone gasp.

"Kate, you are a bitch and you are wrong. She had no idea what I was worth until lately. You're wrong and until you can accept her; stay away from her, and me." I turned to Rick.

"We can still camp together but I refuse to talk to her. I have to find Kari."

I ran out after her as Alice ran in and rammed into me. She and I almost fell in the floor.

"Jasper!" she was out off breath. " Sorry. She…she took off! She's a fast little thing! I couldn't catch her!" She looked pained. "I tried! She wouldn't stop!"

I realized she was worried. "It's okay Alice. Where which way did she run?" I had to find her.

"Towards the interstate! Jazz you have to catch her! She could be raped or killed! Or worse! Both!" she fell into me. I helped her to her feet as Edward ran out. He took Alice from me and I took off after Kari. "Find her!" I heard Alice yelling.

I got in the SUV and took off after my girl. As I got to the turn on to the expressway I saw her sitting on the side of the road further down the highway. She was balled up and crying leaning on the guardrail.

I got on the road as fast as I could and when I got closer to her I pulled over and leaped out. "Kari!" I ran to her.

She leaped up and ran to me. I held her as she cried. "It's okay Kitten. Your Jazzy is here. Shh, shh, shh,." I tried to comfort her. It pissed me off that she was crying; especially because of Kate.

She had a habit of interfering in my love life.

"I'm sorry." She said still wrapped in my arms. "How did you know which way I went?" she held so tight to me. I rested my cheek on her head. I was so relieved she was okay and in the safety of my arms.

"Alice." I sighed. "She told me. We need to go back." I stroked her hair.

"Are you mad?" she asked quietly.

"Why would I be mad kitten?" I lifted her face to look at her. Her beautiful eyes were red from crying. I took my pocket hanky out and dabbed her eyes.

"For us fighting." She blushed. "I had never said the F word before." Her beautiful cheeks were a bright red.

I chuckled. "Kitten I wasn't mad at you. I was shocked; but mad? No." I kissed her. "It would take a lot more than you saying the F word in front of my friends to make me mad at you. Come on kitten. It's not safe to hang out here." I was thrilled and relaxed as she let me lead her to the car. I was even more so when we were off the side of the highway all together.

When we returned to the restaurant we sat alone and then when we were leaving it was my turn to drive. When we walked to the SUV I helped Kari in and closed the door. Kari didn't speak to Edward or Alice. She was still upset.

When we reached the hotel I helped her out. She fell into me. "Easy kitten. I got you." I picked her up.

"Oops. I guess I'm more tired than I realized." She yawned.

I was worried she'd fall so I carried her into the building and that was when Jacob saw me. "Let me help you Jasper." He offered.

"Thanks. Will you hold her?" I asked I realized she had passed out again.

"Sure." He gently took her from me.

"Jazz…." Slipped her lips. She began to squirm. In her sleep she could tell I wasn't holding her. I had to say something to her before she made Jacob drop her.

"It'll be okay. Jacob is holding you for me. I'll get you back in a moment." I kissed her lips and she relaxed and went back to being asleep.

I paid for our room and Jacob held her as Bella got her bags and I got mine. "Thank you for getting Kari's things for me." I said as we walked.

"You're welcome Jasper." Bella smiled.

Jacob laid Kari on one of the beds and they left.

While Kari slept I showered and when I walked out she was still asleep. I dressed and walked over to her. "Kitten? Kari baby? Wake up kitten." I kissed her cheek.

She yawned and opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she looked around.

"In our hotel room. It's your turn to shower and change. If your to tired to shower you can change and shower in the morning." I suggested.

"I'll shower now." She got up and gathered her things. "After earlier….I need to." She blushed again and went to the bathroom.

As I waited on her I flipped through the channels on the tv. When she came out she was in those cute rose pjs she had been in this morning. She looked like a little kid in those. I loved them.

"Are you ready to sleep kitten?" I asked as she put her toothbrush and paste back in her bag. I took that chance to glance at her ass. It was small, heart shaped and cute and sexy as hell.

"Yeah." She walked over to me. She kissed me tenderly and said; "Good night Jazzy. Sweet dreams."

"Same to you kitten." I turned out the light after she was in was in bed.

I awoke to rustling sounds later on. I turned the light on and saw she was….well her bed was a mess. She had tossed and turned so much she had pulled the covers untucked. "Kitten? Is there something wrong?" I started to go to her.

"I don't sleep well away from home." She grabbed her stuffed cat and balled up and rolled over, and over.

I decided to let her be with me. "Come here kitten. You're never going to get to sleep that way." I spoke gently.

She didn't have to be told twice. She leaped in bed with me and I turned off the light. She snuggled into my chest. I held her close to me and soon she spoke ever so quietly. "Thank you Jasper. I love you."

I stroked her hair and smiled. "You're welcome kitten; and I love you too. Now you sleep."

As sleep started taking over in me I noticed that she let my name slip out again as I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jasper's pov

When I awoke she was in my arms snuggled as close to me as she could get. I moved her hair and looked at her beautiful face. She was so content with me. I thought of my idea and decided now was as good a time as any to make love to her.

She awoke to me caressing her face. "Hi Jazzy." She reached up and touched my face.

"Hi kitten. I have a plan for us today. Have you ever been scuba diving?" I asked as she looked up at me. Her eyes had this twinkle in them.

"Yeah. A few times. So we're going scuba diving?" she asked reaching up playing with my hair.

"Yes ma'am. So;" I kissed her. "We eat, put on our swim suits and then the scuba gear and take off." I could hardly wait to get her alone and make her mine.

When she walked out of the tent she was in a pink bikini. It didn't leave much for the imagination. "Like what you see Mr. Whitlock?" she did a circle for me. It was….making me hard looking at her in it.

"Oh yeah." I put the box of condoms in a keep dry pocket on the suit. "Okay kitten suit up. Let me know if you need help." I put a water proof bag on my shoulders.

When she was in the suit I helped her put the tank on. "Follow me. I'll show you where we are going." I said before putting the mouth piece in.

She put the mouth piece in and nodded she jumped in after me. She swam with me until we reached the cave. She followed me then I went up and she followed me and we surfaced.

We were in an underwater cave that had a hidden little island. I pulled myself on shore and then helped her. It was like being in the middle of a rock.

"Wow. A hidden island underwater. That's so cool Jasper." She took of the gear.

I took the bag off my shoulder and pulled out the blanket. "Prepared are we Jasper?" she teased me.

"A gentlemen is always prepared kitten." I sat the box of condoms to the side.

"So this is where we're going to make love?" she smiled at me. "I love it."

"I figured if things went that way…yeah. I just thought we could spend time alone and if things go that way…" I smiled at her.

She smiled. "What else are we going to do here?" she asked sitting on the blanket.

We both were in just our swimsuits. She reached up and pulled me down for a kiss. She raked her nails down my back. I made our kiss stronger.

My fingers combed through her hair. I pulled back and looked at her. Her chest was rising and falling fast.

I smiled at her. "How about a swim kitten?" I asked her trying to ease her.

She was breathless so she nodded. I got to my feet and helped her up. I dove in the water and when I came up I threw my trunks on the shore.

She smiled and I dove under and then when I came up she had jumped in. I returned her smile. I watched as she threw her bikini bottoms on shore. She then blushed a little as she tossed her top with her bottoms.

We swam closer to each other and I pulled her to me. "Are you sure about this kitten?" I asked as he bare breast was crushed against my chest.

"Yes. I want you Jasper. Make me yours." She reached up and ran her fingers through my hair.

I leaned down and kissed her. As I did she pushed up with my shoulders and wrapped herself around me. She kissed my throat turning me on.

I swam to the shore and taking her with me I laid her on the blanket. Her beautiful body in real life surpassed my fantasy. She was perfect. And she was mine.

She looked at my eyes as I looked at hers. "I love you Jasper."

I smiled. "I love you too kitten." I let my hand roam her breast. I then lowered my lips to one of her peeked nipples. I couldn't believe we were here. That I was here making love to a beautiful woman. My woman.

"Oh….Jasss…." it sounded like a hiss. She arched to me. I let my hand slide to her mound. She froze and stiffened. "Do you want me to stop kitten?" I was loving this. I loved her and I wanted to show her. But if she needed me to stop I would.

"No. I was just caught off guard." She arched up encouraging me to go on. "Put your hands on me Jasper." She took my hand and put it on her chest.

I didn't have to be told twice. I kissed her lips. The kiss grew and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I hovered over her. She looked at me with wanting eyes. She gave me a look no girl ever gave me. She wanted me; she loved me.

As I kissed her lips again I let my hands roam her body. She just laid there and let me. I then decided I had to taste her.

"Jazzy what are you…..Oh my god!" she screamed as my tongue teased her cunt. She arched towards me and then as I worked my magic I saw out of the corner of eye as her head thrusted from side to side as she moaned. "Oh god Jazzy! Yesssss." She hissed. I was pleasing her! I was doing that to her. It made me feel good to know I was.

I inserted a finger and she groaned in pleaser and grinded against my finger. I added another and she called out again. "More Jazzy! Please!" My girl was begging for me. For more of me. Me!

I pulled my fingers in and out faster and then I felt it as she called out and her warm liquid poured all over my fingers. She was panting as I licked my fingers. I then licked her core and she shivered.

"Mmm. You taste as beautiful as you look kitten." She was still panting and she seamed to be in a daze. That worried me/

"Are you okay?" I asked as I moved where she could see me. Her eyes were…oh my god. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. I gently shook her. "Kitten! Look at me!"

She seemed to snap out of it after a few moments. "OH MY GOD!"

"Kitten! Are you okay?" I asked again.

"That was incredible!" she looked at me finally. "Do that again!"

I sighed.

"I don't know if I should. You scared the hell out of me!" I pulled her into my arms. "Don't ever do that to me again!"

She looked up at me. I swear she looked stoned or drunk or something. "Again." She smiled at me. She pleading for more of me again. I couldn't get enough of her.

"No. Not yet. My heart is still racing. Let's do something else." I suggested.

She reached between us and…."Oh kitten." She rubbed me. I moaned. Her gentle hand and fingers felt good.

"My turn then." She pushed out of my lap and got on her knees. She took me in her mouth. I moaned and laid back on the blanket. She massaged my sac as her lips worked on me. "Kari…please…" I had no idea what I was begging for. She made my rod tingle for her.

My hands rested on head guiding her. Then…"Kari…I'm gonna…" she didn't pull back. She drank in all of me. When she did pull back she looked at me. "So sweet."

That did it. I couldn't hold off anymore. I had to have her. I flipped us over and ripped the box of condoms open and put one on.

I looked at her. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She was panting.

I gently interned her. I went so far and then pulled out. I did this a few times than she lifted her hips making me go father in her. She cried out at first then said; "Deeper Jasper."

I complied and went faster to. "Yesss…Jazzzz." She moved closer rolling her hips.

"Oh my god Kari kitten. You feel so good!" I moaned as I thrusted in her. Then she startled me. "Yes, Jazz, yes! Don't stop! Please god don't stop!" I didn't. I gave my girl what she asked for.

I sped up and thrusted harder. "Oh yeah…Kari. You are mine." I said and then she called out.

"Jasssspppeeeerrrr!" she screamed my name so loud it echoed. She shivered as I felt her cream and blood as I called out; "Yesssss Kari!"

We collapsed and I looked over at her as I laid beside her. She was panting and looking at me.

"That was magical beyond words for me Jasper." She panted.

"Same here kitten." I just laid there admiring her as she glowed the love making glow.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kari's pov

"There you two are!" Edward said as we emerged from the water. "So you took her to the cave?" Edward winked at us.

"Yep." Jasper helped me remove the oxygen tank. I was glad to have that thing off.

"So was it beautiful?" Alice asked with a smile.

"It was magical." I looked up at Jasper. He winked at me.

"Slut." Kate said as she walked by. I was on my last nerve.

"Has been reject." I slid out of the gear and Rick froze and his eyes got big.

I winked at Jasper and throwing my towel over my shoulder I swung my hips as I walked to our tent to change.

I had put down the window covers to give me privacy and was digging in my bag for dry clothes when Jasper walked in. He put the gear outside the tent. "You really got to her kitten. And Rick's reaction was funny. But strutting you ass as you walked off was hilarious! Well I thought it was sexy; their reactions was hilarious!" he got him a change of clothes.

"I'm sorry. It's just….Agh! She gets on my ever loving last nerve! She had some nerve calling me a slut! The bitch." I threw my bikini top on the floor.

I turned to him. "I don't care what you say. She still likes you." I turned back and grabbed my bra. It didn't occur to me to let it bother me that Jasper was seeing me. He had seen a lot more earlier.

He walked over to me as I put my deodorant on. He sat beside me on the blow up bed. "Kitten. Don't let her get to you. I'm all yours. I promise. I don't care about her one way or another. I love you."

I sighed. "I know. It's just…." I looked at my lap.

"Just nothing kitten." He lifted my chin. "Nothing. That's what she is to me and you. Nothing. Stop worrying about her; and stop letting her get to you." He kissed my head.

"I'll try." I sighed. "I just love you so much." I admitted.

"And I love you. I love only you." He caressed my face. He had this grin on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About that teddy you bought." He grinned at me again.

I rolled my eyes. "Jazzy? Really?" I swatted at him.

"Yeah." He gently pushed me back on the bed. "Really. Will you wear it tonight? For me? Please?" he kissed me gently.

"That depends." I teased him.

"On what kitten? Name it and it's yours."

"It risks pregnancy." I warned him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why do I feel we are talking about the same thing but not quite the same?"

"Because we are."

"Okay Kitten; what is it?" he smiled at me.

"I think I'm allergic to latex. My…bottom hurts a little."

His smile faded. "Oh no. Are you okay? Hmmm. Okay when was your last period?"

" I'm fine. Just sore. I'm due in a week." I answered. I couldn't believe I had just told a guy that.

"Well then we should be okay tonight. But only if you're not hurting. That's the last thing I want to do. And could you do me a favor?" He pulled me closer making me tingle all over.

"Name it." I traced his face.

"Put your clothes on or we won't make it to the hike." He traced my cleavage.

"Oh. Is that so?" I put my arms around his neck.

"What would we do?"

"Well…with you hurting I'd say I'd just hold you. Like this." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Mmm. That's nice." I turned and looked up at him. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

He stroked my cheek. "Yes; and I love you too." We just stared at one another as we did at his house. He smiled softly.

"God; I love you. I'm going to marry you some day. You know that?" he stroked my cheek.

I blinked in shock for a moment. " Why Mr. Whitlock; are you asking me to marry you?" I hoped he'd say yes.

He looked at me and then leaped up. He grabbed something out of his bag and knelt at my feet. "Kari Gracie Nickels will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" I cheered. He slid the ring on and picked me up and spun me around.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he kissed me with passion and then put me on my feet.

"Guys! Let's eat before we take our hike!" Edward yelled startling us.

We were eating when Alice saw my ring. "Oh my god! Are you engaged?" she grabbed my hand.

Everyone looked at me.

"That was fast." Kate muttered. "I bet he knocked her up."

I sighed and got up. "Kari! Wait!" Jasper followed me.

That did it. I couldn't stay there and go through this.

"I love you Jasper; but I don't have to and I won't put up with that." I pointed to Kate.

I stormed off. "Kari! Kari!" he chased after me.

"What?" I turned to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as I turned away and picked up my suitcase. I was going home.

"I'm getting the hell out of here. I'm going home." I began to put my things in my bag.

"No. You can't go home." He gently grabbed my arm.

I took my ring off. He looked as if he was going to cry. "I'm not taking that back."

I sat it on the bed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You know why."

"I mean the ring." He picked it up and sighed.

"It's not right to make you choose between me and them. I won't let you." I grabbed my bags and started out. I wouldn't do that to him.

He sighed. "You lied. I can't believe I believed you. I love you. Does that matter at all? Did you love me? Why did you say yes; just to leave? My heart is breaking all over again."

I felt like a an ass.

I turned back to see Jasper on his knees with his face in his hands. I could see he was crying. "Why Kari?"

I sighed. "Okay Jasper; you want me to stay with you. Is that what you want?"

"Yes." He whimpered. "Please."

"Then…you're forcing my hand."

"What do you mean?"

"Choose Jasper. Me; or them?" I hated myself for it.

"Kitten, either way I can't let you go home."

"Why?"

"That guy is looking for you Kari! Remember him? He wants to kill you!"

"That's nothing compared to this!" I argued back.

He got to his feet. "I promised your parents to protect you. I can't let you go. I love you Kari. If you want to go I'll take you. We will take off. Just us. If that's what you want. Just….I can't leave you."

"Jasper." I sighed. "I can't let you choose between me and them."

"But you said… You confuse me kitten."

"Jasper…"

"No!" he stormed out. "I won't let you go!" it wasn't said as he was progressive it was painful and full of love.

I walked out and over and heard Jasper talking to Edward. "She wants to leave because of Kate and I promised her parents to protect her." Jasper threw a rock in the water.

"And you're still here?" Edward asked tossing his own.

"You guys are my friends. I can't just leave."

"Jasper; you made a promise. A promise to protect. If she doesn't want to be here then get her out of here. She may be right. She may not be safe here. Her instincts may be telling her she's not safe. Kate may be just fanning that already worried thought in her head. You guys have a better chance hiding from this guy alone.

"You can hide in places that are easier for two than six. Besides; we're just a phone call away; should you need us. You asked her to marry you; didn't you?"

"Yes; but she gave the ring back." He sighed.

"Give her the ring back; let me take you to a place where you can get you a car and take her some place alone. Protect your fiancé Jasper. I would."

"You would?"

"Yes; and I would have already left buddy. She loves you. You love her. Protect her. Get her out of here. Go pack and I'll be waiting to take you to a car dealership."

Jasper hugged Edward and took off. I ran back into the tent. I was on the bed when he ran in. "Let me pack and we are out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jasper's pov

"Jasper? I heard behind me.

I turned and saw Kari staring at me. She looked pained. "Kitten; what's wrong?"

"This isn't fair Jasper." She looked away and wrapped her arms around herself.

I walked over and lifted her face. "Kitten; look at me. Please?"

She turned to face me. Her eyes were full of tears. "This isn't right Jasper. You shouldn't be in the middle of this! This is my fight! I can't risk you like this!" she was agony over this.

"No! Don't you say it Kari! Don't you say goodbye to me! Not like this!" I slid the ring back on her finger. "You said you were mine; you agreed to marry me. Let me protect you. Please let me." I caressed her face. I stared at her eyes. I couldn't let her be alone.

"Jazzy; please. I love you. I want to marry you; but I want you alive too." She had tears pouring down her face.

"Kari, either I go with you; or I follow you. Either way I'll be there." I confessed to her.

"What if he kills you?" Her voice was low and full of pain.

"It won't happen! Kari! Please!" I begged her. I couldn't let her go alone.

She sighed. "You're not going to let me go alone are you?"

"Absolutely not." I answered.

She sighed again. "Okay Jasper. We go. Together."

"Hi Edward." She greeted him.

"Hello Kari." He turned to me. "Which dealership do you want me to take you guys to?"

"None. Take us to an airport. I have an idea." I answered after closing the trunk.

The look on Kari's face was shock. "We're going on a plane?"

"Yep." I answered as I closed the door.

She rolled her eyes. "I hate flying. Oh well."

I picked up her hand and kissed it. Her ring was cool to my lips. She smiled at me as I looked at it.

"It makes you happy seeing that ring on me doesn't it?" she asked.

Alice was talking to Edward as we were chatting on the way.

"Yes; it does kitten." I kissed her lips.

"Are you sure? I think you should ask them about that first." Edward said as we were at a red light before hitting the expressway.

"Ask us what?" I asked as Kari snuggled against me.

"I was thinking; I know it's really early in your relationship but maybe…." Alice paused.

"Maybe what?" I asked as Kari reached up and ran her fingers in my hair.

I turned to her. "I love you." She smiled at me.

I returned her smile. "I love you too."

"Alice, what were you talking about?" I asked again.

"Tell him." Edward told her.

"Well….I was thinking he's…that guy. He's looking for Kari Nickels; right?"

"Yes. Where are you going with this Alice?" Kari asked.

"What if she didn't exist? What if she was…Kari Whitlock?" Alice slid in the seat.

I turned to look at her. "We could. Then when you are safe again we renew our vows and give you the wedding you deserve. What do you say Kitten?"

She stared at me. Then smiled. "Let's do it. I said the other day to make me yours. Let's do this."

I was thrilled. "Okay, we need to stop at a jewelry store and pick out a wedding band set.

"And get you both a change of clothes to get married in." Alice sat up.

"Yes. I agree." She smiled and leaned over and whispered; "And tonight I'll wear that teddy for you."

My body respond and she smiled.

"What about these?" she asked pointing to a beautiful set of rings. They had hearts engraved on them.

"Does it fit you kitten?" I asked as I took the one for me to try it on.

"Yep." She showed me the ring on her finger. "Does yours?"

"Yes ma'am." I showed her. "We'll take them." I told the lady.

Alice had me dressed in a white dress shirt, black dress coat, black slacks and black dress shoes. Kari was in a silky white dress with white roses braided in her hair. Alice had added a rose crown to the hair style. She was in white heals too.

"We are gathered here to join together Jasper Whitlock and Kari Nickels in marriage." The preacher said. We had went to a church and told the preacher what was going on and he was glad to marry us. He called her father and he okayed her to wed me seeing she wasn't quite eighteen yet.

"Do you; Jasper Whitlock take Kari Nickel as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love; honor and cherish and protect her. Forsaking all others and keeping thee only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I smiled at her.

"And you; Kari Nickel. Do you take Jasper Whitlock as your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love; honor and cherish and protect him. Forsaking all others and keeping thee only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She blushed a little.

"Jasper; put her ring on her finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

I slid her ring on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed." I repeated.

"Now Kari; you slide his ring on and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

She slid my ring on and said; "With this ring I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jasper, you may kiss your bride."

As I kissed her the preacher said; "What god has put together let no man tare a sunder. It is my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper and Kari Whitlock."

I signed our marriage license and then Kari did.

"Congratulations guys." Edward shook my hand and hugged Kari. Alice hugged us both and we took off to Edward's SUV.

He drove us to the airport and we booked us a flight. We said our goodbyes and promised Edward to check up with him. We had already checked in our luggage and decided to go get us some dinner.

"Two please." I said as I held my wife's hand. Wife; now that was going to take some getting use to.

Speaking of her she smiled up at me. When we were seated she turned to me. "Never alone. You will never be lonely again."

I grabbed her face and kissed her with passion. She moaned against my lips. When we pulled back she blushed. "Are you blushing kitten?"

She pointed behind me as I still held her face. I looked back and saw the waitress. I smiled. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Never apologize for loving your wife. Now Mr. and Mrs….?"

"Whitlock." I answered proudly.

"Well Mr. Whitlock what would you and Mrs. Whitlock like to drink?"

"Hmm…"I looked at the menu. "Two sweet teas please."

She nodded and left.

"So tell me kitten, what is like to be married?" I asked as she laid her head on shoulder.

"Ask me again tonight." She kissed my hand.

"I will….after I make love to you; while you wear that blue teddy for me." I smiled at her. She traced my jaw line.

"I love you." She traced my lips.

"I love you too." I kissed her. When I pulled back she blushed again. I turned and the lady was there with our drinks.

"Don't even apologize ser. Are you ready to order?" she asked pulling her pad out.

"Yes." I placed the order and she left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kari's pov

When we boarded the plane I sighed and looked out the window. I couldn't believe I was married; and most of all couldn't believe I was married to the best man in the world.

I looked over and saw Jasper taking his jacket off. He turned to me. "I know that look kitten. Stop worrying about me."

"I can't help it." I pouted.

He took my hand in his. "Try. Think of something else."

"Like what?" I laid my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around me. "Tonight." He stroked my cheek.

I yawned and he lifted my chin. "You're tired. Why don't you sleep while we fly. I'll be here the whole time." He pulled me closer.

I nodded and decided a nap would help me. "Okay Jazzy. I'll sleep." I laid on his shoulder.

"Sweet dreams kitten." He started humming and I soon fell asleep.

"Now where do we go?" I asked as we claimed our things.

"Well while you napped I got us a romantic honeymoon suite kitten." He sounded so proud of himself.

"Evening, can I help you?" a man at the counter asked us.

"Yes. We have reservations. Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock." Jasper answered the man. That was so good to hear and it be true.

"Oh yes. Here you are. The honeymoon suite Adam." He told a bag boy.

The bag boy put our things on a cart and then; "Whoa!" I was caught off guard.

Jasper had picked me up in his arms. He held me all the way to our room. The bag boy opened our door and Jasper carried me inside and the boy followed us in.

Jasper sat me on the bed and gave the boy a tip and he left us. "Welcome to your honeymoon Mrs. Whitlock."

I smiled at him. "Welcome to yours Mr. Whitlock." I looked at his eyes. He got up and put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on our door and locked it.

He returned to me and the look on his face said all I needed to know. As his lips claimed mine he gently pushed me back and hovered over me.

I pushed his coat back off and fumbled with his tie. He reached behind me and unzipped my dress and as he did he slid it off my shoulders; he kissed them, my throat and collarbone.

"Mmm." He mumbled as I leaned back letting him do what ever he wanted.

Soon my dress was in the floor; as was his coat, tie, and shirt. "This has to go." He threw my bra across the room and took my peaked nipple in his mouth teasing it with his teeth.

"Oh Jazz…" came from my lips. I arched towards him. His hand slid to my hip and he pushed my slip off.

I played with his hair. He stopped and looked at me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as he moved his lips down my body. He moved to my hips and slid my panties off. He split my legs and worked his magic making me cry out for him.

It wasn't long I had him on his back and him in my mouth. He moaned and played with my hair as I gave him pleasure. He creamed and called out to me.

I straddled his chest and looked at him. He was panting a little and had his eyes closed. I wiggled over him and he looked at me. "Oh kitten…"

I did this until he was hard again then lifting myself up I slid down taking all of him in me. It felt natural; right. Like he belonged there. No cover over him. Just him.

He groaned a little and then grabbed my hips. I rolled my hips and he moaned. Then he thrusted and I rolled. We both moaned and called out to the other.

Then he speed up and I watched his face. He was getting to that special point and I was too. He flipped me over and thrusted faster and I called out to him and then I felt it. His and my hot liquid loved. I felt as his shoot in me. He collapsed and looked at me. "So…what is it like to be…married to me?" he asked panting between words.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." I smiled at him. "I need a shower. Wanna join me?"

He leaped up and carried me to the bathroom where we made love again.

Later that night we were wrapped in nothing but each other's arms. "Where do we go from here Jasper?"

He looked down at me. "Well…I was thinking we stay here a few days and then we pick a state and go home hunting. Perhaps something hidden. I was thinking possibly finding a piece of land and we have our house built there. We won't have a mailbox. That way our drive will be hidden well. Plus a security system."

"Where do we go?" I asked tracing his lips.

"Do you have a place you like honey?" he asked.

"I don't know. Why not stay here; wherever here is? Where are we anyways?"

"Mississippi Kitten." He pulled me closer.

"Well… lets stay here in Mississippi." I suggested.

"If that's what you want kitten." He held me tight as I snuggled against him.

I jumped at the sound of thunder. "I guess we look tomorrow."

"I know what we can do until then. Put that teddy on." He smiled at me.

I leaped up and returned in it. His mouth dropped. "Come over here beautiful."

I did and it wasn't long I was out of it.

That next morning we showered and dressed. We went to a restaurant and looked at real estate books.

"This looks promising." He pointed to a beautiful piece of land. It had a river and was hidden.

"Well let's make arrangements to look at it." He picked up his cell and called the number. I excused myself to the lady's room. When I returned Jasper was paying our bill. "Let's go see it kitten."

It wasn't much longer Jasper wrote them a check and was handed the deed to the land. We then went to find an architect. Jasper showed him the land and how far back he wanted the house.

In a four months our house was up and we had moved in. Jasper had a very high fence built and wrapped in electrical wire with two German Sheppard dogs that were trained to protect us.

We had an indoor pool built downstairs and a workout room added as well. The house was built to look like a cottage. But it was brick covered with wood. It was two stories high. The basement had the pool and workout room. Their was also a hidden room to hide in that had a tunnel that went to the highway.

The first floor had the living room, dinning room, living room, two bathrooms, and kitchen and two bedrooms and a laundry room.

The second floor had a bathroom and another room and across the hall was the huge master bedroom with huge bath and walk in closet.

Jasper took me shopping one day to pick out clothes for me and he did for himself.

"Jasper…I'm gonna be sick." I said as we walked. He took me to the bathroom.

I then went to the pharmacy. I bought a pregnancy test. "Jasper?"

"Yes kitten?"

"I think I need to change the cloths I buy."

"What? Why?" he asked looking worried.

"I'm pregnant Jasper."

His eyes got big and then he sighed. "Okay. Let's get you the clothes you need."

I knew what he was thinking. The same thing I was. He was worried about protecting me pregnant. But we planed for this outcome. But that didn't lesson our worry.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jasper's pov

"Hi Edward; how are you guys?" I asked when I answered the phone as Kari napped with her head in my lap. The dogs Sam and Sasha were sleeping on the floor at our feet.

"Good and you guys?" he asked as I stroked her hair. I still couldn't get over us being married and her pregnant.

"Okay. Kari's pregnant." I told him.

"Really? How is she doing? I mean her being so small." Edward's voice was full of worry.

"She seems…. She's sleeping….a lot. She's not eating much. She says the morning sickness is making it hard to eat. She worries me Edward. She should be gaining weight but she's loosing it. She complains her body aches. I don't know what to do." I looked down at my sleeping wife.

"Kate is a nurse. You could ask her to help you. Do you want us all there?" Edward sounded as if he wanted me to say yes.

"Sure. We are in Mississippi." I told him. "When you get to here call me and I'll meet you at a store to lead you here." I pointed out.

"Okay. I hate to buddy but I need to feed her. Let me know when you get Jackson. I'll lead you from there."

"Okay. It'll probably be tomorrow before we get there." Edward told me.

"Okay. I'll be waiting on you. I'll chat with you later." I said as Sasha and Sam both shot up. Then the alarm started at the south gate.

"What is that?" Edward asked as Kari leaped up.

"Our alarm. I need to check it out." I hung up and went to the alarm code and looked at the screen. I didn't see anything.

Kari began to panic. "He's found me!"

I grabbed her. "No he hasn't. See?" I showed her it was a set of animals that set off the alarm. "See. It's foxes."

She shivered. "I can't do this!" I grabbed her and held her.

She panicked really bad. It took me awhile to calm her but I did. I fed her and then after her bath I put her to bed. I gave her some medication and she soon fell asleep.

I was watching her later that next day when my cell went off. "Speak and be heard."

"Hi buddy. We just arrived in Jackson. We're at a store…" as he told me where he was.

"Okay. Let me get Kari and we will be there." I hung up and went to her. I picked her up and carried her to the truck with the dogs.

They leaped in back and I clasped her in. Then took off. When I got there Kate rushed to me.

"Jasper how much fluid has she had? Have you checked for bleeding?" Kate asked looking at Kari.

"No. Not yet." I answered.

"Hi Kari." Kate said to her when she was checking her vitals.

Kari looked at her. "Hi Kate. What's going on?" Kari looked over at me. "Jazzy."

"Hi kitten. The others are in their rooms. Kate is a nurse. She checking on you." I said as Kate examined her.

"How do you feel honey?" she asked.

"Weak. I'm so tired. I'm hungry; but I can't hold anything down. My whole body aches." Kari balled up.

"Is there anything that gives you relief?" Kate put a thermometer in Kari's ear.

"Yes. Jasper. He keeps me calm. His cologne and aftershave. The smell is so relaxing and soothing to me."

I was kinda shocked by this. I didn't realize it. Kate looked at me. She smiled. "Yeah; Jasper has that effect on girls. He's a great guy and I cheated him out of a lot of things. I'm glad he has you." She looked at me. "Jasper; I'm so sorry."

I was shocked by this. But I smiled. "Thank you Kate. But, I'm glad you did. It saved me…for her." I looked down at my wife. "Did Edward tell you I married her?"

"Yes; he did. And I'm happy for you. Now let's keep her around and your baby. She needs vitamins, and a few other meds. I can get them for you."

"Will they help her eat and hold down food and help with her pain?" I asked as Kari reached for me.

"Yes. Her eating will help with that too." Kate wrote down a list. "Can you get these things? Or would you want me too?"

"I'll get them." I turned to Kari. "I'll be right back. I love you."

She grabbed me by the arm. "No! Not you!"

"Kitten; I'll be right back." I kissed her lips. "I promise."

"No! Not you! Not you! Not you!" She kept repeating.

"Kari; calm honey."

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she was followed in by Jacob.

"She needs a few things and she's panicking about Jasper going to get them." Kate answered as I tried to reason with Kari.

"Give us the list." Bella stated. Kate handed it over and they left.

"Okay. When was her last bath?" Kate asked as I picked Kari up in my arms.

"Last night." I answered.

"I had a bath last night?" Kari asked confused.

"Yes kitten. I gave you a bath. You don't remember?" I stroked her cheek.

"No; I guess not. Did I eat yesterday?"

"No. You got sick." I held her as she cried a little.

"Why don't I remember this?"

"Don't cry kitten." I held her as they left to get what she needed.

After we were alone Kari held onto me. "I'm sorry Jasper."

"Don't be. It's wonderful you love me so much." I held her and loved on her.

She soon was asleep.

"Hi man." I said to Edward that night as I walked into the living room. They all were there.

"Hay buddy. How is she?" Edward asked as I took a seat.

Sam and Sasha were sleeping in the room with Kari; so I wasn't to worried leaving her alone.

"She's sleeping. She seams…I don't know." I ran my fingers through my hair. That was when my cell went off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Mr. Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"Yes; this detective Powers. I hate to tell you this; but your in-laws Mr. and Mrs. Nickels were murdered tonight."

"What?" I leaped to my feet. "Are you sure?" I was mortified.

"Yes. Before he died Mr. Nickels stated that the man that attacked him and his wife was a man named Ryan. He says the man attacked him demanding to know where your wife is. Is their daughter?"

"Yes. Do you know where he's heading?" I asked worried.

"We don't know for sure. Are you and she safe?"

"For the moment." I sighed.

When I got off the phone I turned to the others. "Ryan killed her parents. They didn't know where she was and he killed them. How do I tell her that?" I hid my face in my hands.

"We will help you. You're not alone buddy." Rick stated.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kari's pov

It had be six months since Jasper told me Ryan killed my parents. I also found out I had twins coming. I was glad I was giving Jasper a family…but I missed my own. He was trying to help me heal.

Kate was taking good care of me. And it seemed Ryan wasn't going to find me. I was sitting in the living room waiting on the boys to return from the store when they finally showed up.

"Hi. Welcome home….Where's Jasper?" I asked looking at them.

"Ryan….he took him. He left a note saying he'd contact you." Rick threw his coat on the sofa. "I can't believe this!"

"What!" That was when my cell went off. "Hello?" I was in agony. He took my Jasper!

"Hello princess. Remember me?" I knew that voice. I put the phone on speaker.

"Ryan; please. Leave Jasper out of this. It's me you want." I begged him.

"True. I have no interest in him. Looking at him I can't see what you seen in him."

"Seen? What do you mean?" I gripped the phone.

"He's hurt, bad. So hear is the deal princess. You come to me; and I let him go. If you stay; he lives. If you leave; he dies."

The others shook their head. "If I do this how do I know you will let him go?"

"Bring one friend. I'll release him to them as you come to me. Do anything funny and he dies like your parents."

"Where do I meet you?" I sighed defeated.

"Kari! You can't do this!" Jacob was saying.

"Come on Edward. We have to get Jasper." I turned to them. "I have to."

Edward sighed and took me to meet Ryan. "Kari, please. You know Jasper's going to mad about this."

"Edward, I'm trusting you to keep Jasper safe." I looked away.

"I'll do my best."

When we arrived Ryan had my Jasper laying on the ground. He was leaning on the car.

"Kitten no." Jasper said as he walked to Edward. I looked away and then him. "I love you."

Then as I was there with Ryan he turned me to face Jasper. "Hay Mr. Whitlock?"

Jasper turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"Say goodbye your wife." Then he shot him!

I screamed and Jasper grabbed his chest and looked at me. That was when he grabbed a different gun and aimed at me. "Tell him bye too; princess. Then he shot me.

I awoke and saw I was in a bedroom. The windows had bars that had key locks. I did the obvious thing and tried the door. It was locked.

"Of course it's locked." I groaned. Then as I felt my babies move it hit me that Ryan shot Jasper.

Oh god. Did he kill him? Was he okay? I had to escape. Then I remembered what he said. If I left he'd kill Jasper; but had he already?

I was going on the assumption Jasper was alive. I was sitting on the bed when the door opened and Ryan stared at me. "Hello again princess. Are you hungry?"

He was acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Yes. I also need to use the bathroom Ryan." I admitted.

He nodded and moved letting me out of the room. "The bathroom is in there." He pointed to a door.

The window in here too had the bars and locks. When I walked out he wasn't there but I found him in the kitchen. "Ryan; why are you doing this?"

He turned to me. "Because you belong with me."

"Is…is Jasper still…alive?" I bit back tears.

"He should be. Don't worry about him. He's safe. And you are where you should be. Though, you are…. with child."

"Of course I am. I'm married to Jasper. These babies are his." I rubbed my stomach.

He grabbed my shoulders. "You married him!"

"Yes." I sighed.

He glared at me.

"What?" I asked glaring back at him.

"You gave yourself to him! We have been together all this time and…."

"I'm not yours! I'm only here to keep Jasper alive! Can't you get that? I hate you Ryan! I don't love you! I'll never love you! I love Jasper! Not you! I'm here only because you took my Jasper from me!" I glared at him.

"You hate me?"

"No shit! You killed my parents! You harass me! You kidnap my husband! And force me to stay to keep him alive and you think I don't hate you?"

"I love you!" he yelled at me.

"No you don't! You just like the idea of being with me! I'm waiting on you to attack me any second! You beat me silly all the time!" I reminded him.

"I know and I'm sorry."

Okay. I was shocked by this. "If you are sorry, then let me go back to my husband."

He shook his head. "I can't do that."

I sighed. I just excepted the fact that I was going to never see Jasper again. I let my tears fall and he sighed and walked away.

I realized that there was no way out.

For two months I tried to leave and I'd get caught. Then one day I had had enough. I was leaving. I slipped a knife in my pocket and he took me out for sun again.

I took off running. The next thing I knew we were on the ground struggling. He had a gun and I lost the knife in the struggle.

I fought him and I got the gun. He lunged at me and then..POW! The gun went off and blooded splattered all over my chest. I had shot him!

I called the police and when they came I told them who I was. They took me to the hospital.

Kari!" I turned to see Edward.

I ran to him. "Edward! Oh thank god! A failure face!" I hugged him holding onto him. I felt my tears fall and I began to sob.

"It's okay Kari. You're safe." He rubbed my back as I cried. "Shh….shh… It's okay." Edward stroked my head.

"Where….where is Jasper?" I asked as I held on to him.

"He's sick honey. He's at your house. Kate is taking care of him but he's not trying to get better. He thinks you're dead honey."

"I thought he was too. Take me to him! Please Edward."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jasper's pov

I laid there in my bed and watched the days go by. I didn't care.

"Jasper?"

I sighed. "Yeah Kate?"

"You need to take your meds and eat honey. Don't give up like this."

"She's dead Kate. I don't want to live. Please…leave me alone." I asked kindly of her.

"Jasper…..We got a call. The officer said a girl fitting Kari's description was found. She killed her kidnapper. Edward went to get her."

"Kate, stop. Please. This is the fifth girl to look like her. It never is her. It never will be her. I'm begging you Kate; please leave me alone."

She sighed and walked out.

I was laying there starring out at the rain as I heard Edward return. My door opened and I pretended to be asleep.

I listened as the door was closed. Then the closet was opened, then her vanity drawer and then I heard the shower going. I laid there dumbfounded.

I soon fell asleep.

I felt my arm being lifted and then soft damp hair on my arm. Then I smelt it…roses. I opened my eyes and…it was her! She was here!

"Kitten?"

She looked at me. "Jazzy! You're awake!"

I pulled her closer and held her as she cried. "I missed you so much. Hold me and don't let me go; ever."

"I'll never let you out of my sight again." I held her closer to me.

She snuggled closer to me. "Jasper?"

"Yes kitten?" I asked caressing her face.

"Is it true you're sick?"

"Yeah. But now that you're here I'll be fine." I smiled at her.

She scooted closer and her lips were on mine. I kissed her like crazy and she kissed me back with the same excitement.

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you too kitten. How did you get free?"

"I killed him."

I looked at her. "You what?"

"I had to. He came at me. I was defending myself."

"It's okay kitten. It's all over now."

Epilogue…..

"Push Mrs. Whitlock." The doctor said to her as I held her hand.

She did and then my son was born and then a few moments later my daughter was born.

"What are their names?" Edward asked when she able to have visitors.

"Jasmine Amoria Whitlock and Jasper Nickolas Whitlock. We named them after her parents and mine. My father is Jasper too and my mom's name is Gloria so Amoria is close enough." I pointed out.

"I like it." Edward smiled.

Our friends went home and she and I moved into her house. Which my parents loved the ides of us being next door. Finally; I had the life I dreamed of. A wife that loves me, children that I was proud of and a home for us. She loved me and I her and I knew this was the beginning of the rest of our lives…together for ever.


End file.
